The trials of the night
by Cravonis The Shadow Ninja
Summary: A SakuHina story.
1. The Beginning

Notice: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. This is purely fictional and has ntohing to do with the actual anime. It's a Yuri SakuHina if you don't like it don't read it.

It was a hot day in Konoha, exceptionally hot at Konoha High. The ac was broken and class seemed to take forever. Finally the bell rings:

A beautiful pink-haired Kunoichi stood up from her desk and walked over to an equally beautiful purple-haired Kunoichi.

"Hi Hinata" The pink-haired kunoichi said

"Umm hi Sakura" she replied

"Want to come over?" Sakura asked

"Umm sure, but I need to change out of my school uniform first" Hinata replied

"NO, you're perfectly fine in that. It'll be more fun if you don't change"

"Umm ok, let's go then"

Sakura and Hinata then left the school and started towards Sakura's house. Upon arrival Sakura led Hinata into her livingroom. It was an adverage sized room with only 1 couch, a chair, and a table in between them.

"So what did you need?" Hinata asked Sakura still confused as to what she wanted

"Well…. I wanted to play a little game with you Hinata" Sakura said

"What game" asked Hinata

"I can't explain I'll have to show you. Go sit on the couch I'm gonna go to the kitchen for a second and I'll be right back". Sakura explained

"Ok" Hinata said as she sat down.

She put her bag down beside while waiting for Sakura to come back. When out of nowhere a hand came across her face and out a cloth over her mouth. Hinata tried to break her holders grip, but wasn't successful and passed out.


	2. Hell all night

"Where am I?" Hinata thought as she slowy began opening her eyes.

She looked around the dark room in an attempt to figure out where she was. She saw a bed withdark red covers, a shelf with some items on it that she couldn't make out, a cart with some outfits hung on it, and a mirror. The mirror was placed in front of her about 10 ft away. When she looked in it she started to cry. She saw that she was in her school uniform, but her hands were bound above her hands with a chain and she had a dark red ball gag shoved in her mouth. Then a door opened up and a bright light shown through it. Out of the light came Sakura. She was wearing black knee high boots, an extremely short black latex skirt, a black skin tight top that was tied up from the back, and had on elbow length black leather gloves.

She walked up to Hinata and said "So you're finally awake"

The enchained girl tried to say soemthing, but all Sakura heard was "Mmmm"

Sakura laughed at her. Then she removed the ball gag that was Hinata's mouth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON???!!!" Hinata screamed tears still rolling down her face.

"I told you I wanted to play a game" Sakura replied

"It's a new game. You get to be the helpless girl, and I'm the mistress. If you pass all seven of my trials I'll let you go, but if not…. Well you'll have to find out" She explained.

Hinata just stared at her. Wondering what she was going to do, and what the hell was going on. She had no idea why she was here, and where here was.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked Sakura

"I'm going to play with you, I told you it's a game. You'll have to play along to find out" Sakura explained.

Then she said "Open Wide"

Hinata clamped her mouth shut tightly so Sakura pinsh her nose until she was forced to open her mouth for air. She then shoved the ball gag back into the enchained girls mouth.

"You still have some fight this'll be fun" she said.

Sakura turned from the crying girl and walked to the shelf. She picked up a crop from the table and walked back over to Hinata.

"Don't take it personally. I just found you to be the pretiest girl in school"

She brought the crop back and smacked Hinata with it across her breasts. She then pulled it back again and continuously hit her with it in various places across her body.

"So do you like it?" She asked while laughing at the crying girl

"hmmmhmmmmmmhmmm" Hinata said attempting to speak

"What's that I can't understand you?" Sakura asked in a joking manner

She then pulled down Hinata's underwear and relized how sobbing wet it was

"Wow you really are enjoying this aren't you? You're such a lesbian slut" Sakura commented

She removed the ball gag from the enchained girl and started to lick her pussy while using her hands to squeeze her breasts and twist her nipples.

"No, don't touch me there!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed

Sakura removed her mouth from the girls sensitive spot long enough to say "You say that, but your body doesn't agree with you"

"It's not my fault, I don't know what's wrong with my body, but don't touch me!!!" Hinata said

Sakura just ignored her and continued to lick and suck on her. Hinata started to pant a bit from the sucks, but Sakura suddenly stopped and look up with a huge grin on her face.

"You're a virgin" She said her smile growing even more

"I can tell by the way your contractions are and the way your cute little pussy looks"

"Don't touch me" Hinata said crying

"Well the games can't begin until you lose your virginity"

Sakura got up, grabbed her crop, and walked away from Hinata. She went over to the shelf and grabbed a dildo. She then turned back to Hinata. She grinned evily and turned it on. It started to vibrate as she put it in her mouth. Sakura sucked on it for a few seconds and walked back to Hinata.

"I'll make this quick, but try to enjoy this for me please" Sakura said

Hinata started crying "No don't Sakura. I'm saving myself.."

Bu Sakura was already on her knees again and had started to rub her pussy with the vibrator. Slowly at first, but began thrusting it back and forth viciously. Hinata Started to cry really badly. Sakura then stopped moving the vibrating dildo and turned it up right and slowly started to shove it into Hinata's untouched pussy when suddenly she was throne backwards from a kick to the stomach.

"What the fuck!?" Sakura yelled as she stood up

"Don't touch me there!" Hinata said half yelling half crying

Sakura got her cool back and said "Well I was going to be ncie about this since it is your first time. But, you just fucked that up"

Sakura walked back to the shelf and grabbed a strap-on. She pulled down her black skirt and put it on. She walked back to Hinata, picked her legs up, and trust the dildo into Hinata.

"AHHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed

But, Sakura wasn't done she pulled out and began thrusting in and out of Hinata

"Like this you stupid slut?" Sakura asked ferociously

She stopped trusting after a couple of minutes and got on her knees again she started licking Hinata's pussy again, but this time more viciously lustfully swallowing all the juices the enchained girls pussy produced. She took a vibrator from the floor, turned it on, and shoved it in Hinata's pussy. Sakura pushed it in aand out a couple of times. She looked at it, it was wet beyond belief, so Sakura started licking and Hinata Moaned really loud and juices came shooting out of her pussy onto Sakura's face. Sakura licked them up, cleaned her pussy with her tounge, and stood up. She pushed herself against Hinata's still covered body, and kissed her. She then pushed all the juices from Hinata's pussy into hinata's mouth forcing her to taste herself. Sakura the pulled away long enough to push the ball gag back into Hinata's mouth.

"Like the way you taste?" Sakura asked

Hinata was crying and started to gag on her own fluids

"Trial 1 is tomorrow" Sakura said, she then turned away, and walked out the door. On the way out she said "Have a good night"


End file.
